Dark Miracle
by Jessica12877
Summary: Bella is half vampire half human and lives with the Cullen's after her parents are tragically killed. Edward is the cruel prince of the Volturi. When the Volutri kidnapped Bella taking her away from her family, an forced her to join the guard from a promise her father made. Will she fall for Edward who wants her for himself or will she fight back and find a way to escape ?


**Chapter 1: Deathly Nightmares**

_This is the rewrite story of "Not Every Story Has a Happy Ending"_

* * *

I lived with the Cullen's all my life, having raised me from birth after my parent died mere hours later. They had a tragic love story, that in the end resulted with me. My father Charlie was a vampire, he was well known and respected around the world having consistently traveled while making acquaintances with everyone he met. He was also the only vampire known to have more than one ability making him a valued member to any coven, though the Volturri where especially interested in him. He was able to shield himself mentally as well as others and control fire. This had made him a major threat to anyone who cross him. Though was a very civil man not wanting to cause trouble but to simply live his existence in peace.

My mother Renee was a human. They met one night when she was walking home from a book store trying to find her friends at a restaurant they were meeting at. She made the mistaking in taking the alley ways as a quicker route. This made her the perfect target for a group of men nearby with horrid intentions. As they cornered her Charlie watched aware of the situation taking place. He was raised in a time where women were well respected and men like these where considered the scum of the earth and had no problem ripping their throats out while draining them all. Renee was terrified at first not being able to understand what had happened. Soon after Charlie calmed her down, he took in her full appearance and became infatuated with her and her mind. Rather than running away screaming she demanded answers from the man who murder five men in front of her moment before. A connection had been light between them and couldn't stand to be away from each for too long even after Renee learned the truth about what he was.

A year later they were married and where off on their honeymoon while my mom was still human, having wanted to experience everything before she was turned. Like normal honeymooners they had sex though it had resulted in a pregnancy no one knew was possible. It was rare for vampires to have relations with humans but not unheard of; though none had ever become pregnant before. I knew this story for I was told it a thousand times from Renee while she was pregnant not knowing I could hear every word and soon understood what it meant; carrying the memories with me forever.

She grew very weak and I grew very fast with no past recorded of this ever happening no one knew how to help her other than to abort the monster sucking her life away to fill its own. In her mind that wasn't an option, she loved the child from the moment she found out she was pregnant; even though Charlie pleaded with her to consent. Within two months after she had gotten pregnant I was born, gruesomely chewing and clawing my way out of her stomach. Leaving Charlie helpless to save his wife, I was born half human, half vampire; a hybrid. Charlie hated me the moment he saw what was done.

Since he couldn't live in a world without my mother he went to the Volturi and went on a killing spree inside their city Volturria; no vampires are allowed to hunt or kill inside its walls making it the safest place from vampires in the world. They quickly stopped my father and brought him to the three kings of our race and was sentenced to immediate death. It was always a wonder if they knew of my existence, or if a shred of Charlie's fatherly instances prevented him from telling them.

Just before he ran off to Volturria the Cullen's had found us, they smelt all the blood and came to investigate. My father told them what happened; they tried to persuade him against his plans, to live for his daughters sake but there one know stopping him and he soon vanished after there arrival. They did however convince him to allow them to look after like their own, instead of the horrible plans he had to get rid of me. He wanted to throw me into a fire and let me burn back to the hell which came from before I killed his happiness. The only reason he allowed it is because it didn't work. By the time the Cullen's reached us I was already sitting in a bundle of flames that seem to have no effect on me.

Rose cried out with joy to see know harm had come to me. Other then the cries that came from the uncomfortable heat and the lack of comfort from my parents arms which I craved to be held in, I was fine.

Esme and Rose were very excited at the chance to be a mother having had always wanted a baby of their own to raise. Within the first months of having me I grew at a rapid pace and found I would drink a combination of blood and food being born with a full set of teeth and small daggered like canines aching to be used.

This was all 18 years ago. After Charlie's demonstration it was obvious I obtained his ability with fire and later discovered I had also acquired his mental shield. The only ability I had of my own was my eyes. I natural had Renee's icy blue eyes but found that they would change based on my emotion leaving me as an open book. Being only half vampire I'm still stronger and faster than the average human but I can't compare in any way to a full vampire. Making my abilities not even comparable to what I heard Charlie could do; but still a serious threat by any vampires standards.

* * *

_There was blood everywhere and my screams filled the room; my white walls where turning red with blood slowly pouring down off of them. There I was lying in my bed look up into red crimson eyes with a fierce smile. I waited for them to act on whatever plan they had commuted waiting for them to end the intense pain coming from my head. I squeezed my eyes shut no longer being able to hold the stare with the terrifying stranger. But the attack never came all that could be heard now was a haunting laugh that echoed throughout the room. I opened my eyes to find that he was gone. This was my chance, my only chance to escape I couldn't just wait for him to return and begin whatever he had planned . I tried a feeble attempt the stand up and make a run for it; the room was spinning as the darkness began to consume my vision. Fighting the pain that seem too spread from my head to the rest of my body I limped towards the door just as I thought there was hope of me making it out of this hell alive. I was flung across the room and slammed into a mirror I could feel shattering against my skin, and shards sink beneath the tissue. No! I knew what was happening but nothing seemed to make sense, the windows where gone as well as my bed all having seemed to melt to the floor and left me on the ground in an empty room with the stranger standing across it ,eyes intently on me. I knew that there was no hope, dying would be peace fuller than this. The unknown terror was becoming too much. Without registering any of his movements the man was now in front of me, trapping his arms around me in a tight hold making the glass sink in further. I couldn't hold back the scream this pain cause and stopped fighting my eyes giving up. Just barley hearing the stranger finally speak "Mine" the word echoed into my mind and as I fell into endless darkness._

I shot up out of my bed screaming frantically looking my room over for any sign of the man. When found no sign of him I lent my head forward, resting my elbows on my knees trying to catch my breath and felt my body tremor from the fear. I lived in a world where I was easily overpowered and had to constantly be on the lookout, living this way for years the stress starts to build and paranoia sets in.

Emmett busted through my door breaking it off the hinges, practically causing me to jump out of my skin and earning an alarming yelp. Hearing me scream again made him jumped into a defensive crouch running around the room in search for whatever frightened me. Not understanding this time it was him. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle came in not a second later. Jasper gave me a worried look; he was able to feel and control emotions and could sense how terrified I was, but slowly that feeling was being replace calming wave that coursed threw my body but didn't stop my trembling.

"Bella are you ok; what's wrong!"Emmett yelled frantically he still didn't realize what was going on; having found nothing classified as threatening in my room. This wasn't the first time this has happened but Emmett always managed to take each time just as seriously.

Carlisle put his arm around Esme's waist and they both gave me a worried look but nether spoke, they knew know amount of comforting words would help; it would just take time for me to rationalize my thoughts. They were a perfect couple they complemented one another in ways that made their perfections shine and flaws not matter so much. Looking at them you could tell they were made for each other much like everyone else in my family, me being the only one without a mate. Though given me being only 18 it wasn't exactly a dilemma in their eyes, like any parents they didn't want their child to grow up.

I was having that same nightmare lately; it wasn't always in the same place or involved me getting hurt in the same way, but the stranger was always there and before I woke up it would always end with his only words "Mine". Thinking about the realistic possibility of something like that happening would freak me out so much to where I felt sick day or night.

I was scared that the Volturi where going to find out about me and send someone to take me away making me there's and possible harm my family. They were my everything I owe them so much they were the only reason I have lived for so long; they avoid some close friend for years just so they could figure out I would be safe before meeting them with no possibility of my exposement. Carlisle had told me about them when I was little and why it's so important for me to stay hidden, so we had to move every few years to try to avoid contact with other vampires. Also because of the fact that we don't age. I had stopped growing when turned 13 having remained the same appearance since then and made no sign of aging again.

I gave Emmett a weary look.

He finally understood what was going on, he walked over and sat beside me putting his arm around me in a comforting gesture. Emmett was huge being completely made of muscle he look much like a pro football player and gave off an intimidating vibe to those who didn't know him. When really he was a big teddy bear just protective of his loved ones and would do anything to keep them safe. Jasper was much like him though was built leaner and was covered in scars from fighting in the new born wars of the south, he was a living legend. The God of War. I couldn't have asked for better brothers.

" Don't worry bells every-thing's fine no one is going to find you; I would see it." Alice chirped trying to comfort me and came and sat next to me leaving Rose and Jasper standing keeping their worrisome faces.

"You don't know that Alice, after living for thousands of years I'm sure they are smart enough to get past a psychic."

"Have a little faith." She replied sharply, she never liked anyone doubting her ability's considering she relies on them daily.

I didn't feel like getting into a bickering match with my sister so earlier and hummed back in response. After a moment of silence past Rose seemed not to be able to hold back her worry any longer.

"Honey, are you ok? I was only a nightmare I promise". She spoke softly. "Would you like one of us to stay with you it's really no bother? It would actually make me feel better to know you're not alone."

"I know . I'm fine really, it's just a bad dream they happen to everyone. Umm... I'm just going to go take a shower and calm down, don't worry about me I'll see you guys in the morning, K?"

I knew they could see right through me I was a terrible liar I wanted to get away I don't like having people feel pity on. I want to be able to take care of myself and be independent I was 18 after all I should be able to handle myself.

I really did want to take a shower to, the warm water always help relaxed my tense muscles. I jumped off of the bed feeling the weight of Emmett's arm slide off my shoulder, leaving them to escort themselves out of my room on their own and walked over to the bathroom careful not to trip on any objects hidden in the dark. I may be a vampire, well half but I'm probably the clumsiest person alive. That or I have the shittiest luck imaginable.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was considered a true miracle and described by some to have the appearance of an angel. My hair was as black and went to the middle of my back with natural lose curls flow in it. I had a heart shaped face with bright icy blue eyes an hourglass figure I obtained from Renee but I barley stood at 5'2. Many people tell me I'm beautiful and I'm not denying I am but to the extent people describe it, it's no wonder I feel like they are over exaggerating I'm just a girl in my eyes. I took off my clothes and turn on the hot water and got in the shower .I reached for favorite my strawberry shampoo and gently rubbed it into my scalp planning to take my time. The heat had calmed me down and I felt as if all of my troubles washed down the drain.

* * *

*A month later*

I had just gotten done getting ready and went out to the hall to head down stairs. I was in light pair of skinny jeans that were wore and torn all over from the many times I hunted in them but they still remained my favorite. With it I had a simple red t-shirt from Victoria Secret that Alice bought me, with a low plunge in the neck. Alice had decided to play Bella Barbie today and had straighten my hair rather than my usually loose curls. With my make-up she just used a little mascara and eye liner she said I had natural beauty and too much would cover it up. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't even deny I looked beautiful, Alice always did a wonderful job without changing how I truly look just enhancing specific features.

It was my birthday today day I was 19, but would forever appeared as a young adult. I was so excited but there was still small thought in the back of my head that kept on screaming 'forever in hiding, forever running' from something I didn't even know was truly looking for me. I pushed the feeling away and figured I was being parodied.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" My family yelled as I came just in view from the top of the stairs I could feel the heat rise up to my face as I blushed I never did really like attention.

I could see my birthday cake laid on the table with presents set in a pile slightly off to the side around them. With white balloons covering the place and white rose pedals scatters on the table, coffee, and fire place. It looked like a magical white land of wonder with even white Christmas lights dangling everywhere for lighting. I knew Alice had planned this and no doubt got the others to help, she always did a splendid job and I couldn't wait to see the rest.

Before I could thank them, the front door slammed open and noise echoed around the house making my family gasped in shock. I froze in place I didn't know of anyone who would walk in, in such a manner and making such an entrance. They turned to me eyes begging me to run and got in defensive crouches growling at the unexpected guest but I still couldn't see who it was from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, happy birthday Bella" said an unfamiliar voice with amusement. It was high pitched and seemed to sound as if it was a young girl.

" Excuse me Jane, I would like to know why you and the guard found it appropriate to break into my house." Carlisle's words held authority in them.

Though he never got an answer and dropped to the grounded clawing at his head screaming trying to rip away some unknown presence.

"Leave him alone please." Esme sobbed clutching he husband close to her.

I stepped forward trying to lend over the railing trying to see who it but not daring to step down the stairs out of fear. I looked over as Esme in confusion somehow hoping she would explain. When I met her face her eye were already boring into mine as if trying to memorize my appearance and sent her love to me through her eyes. Her mouth moved in very small and quick movements saying "we love you, please go."

"You can't be here... know you can't "I whisper trying to convince myself, but took continuous steps back until I hit the wall "It's just a dream" I was asleep I was dreaming.

"Oh Bella I can assure you this is no dream" Her voice was growing closer but I couldn't hear any steps to match.

I stared into my family's eyes once more "Bella run" Alice commanding yelled. She seemed to be the only other one brave enough to speak, for like Carlisle she fell in pain with Jasper growling at them daring them to come closer and trying to tend to his mate.

'I'm sorry' I mouthed them not being able to get the words out, I could feel the water gathering in my eyes. This was my fault they should have left me when they had the chance.

They all suddenly dropped to the ground senses all cut off only one of the Volturi's precious guard could do this ; Alec , Janes brother it made me wonder how many of them where here.. It would be very dishonorable to attack them with a direct cause anyways and Carlisle was good friends with Aro even then the Volturi are usually kind enough to let you explain, though that still doesn't always mean they will agree in your favor. I knew I had to run they wouldn't kill them it was me they where after and the farther I could get them away from my family the better. Without hesitation I ran back to my room and jumped out the window not caring to open it, having the glass shatter against my skin. Sprinting off into the woods with black hooded figures following my movements soon after me.


End file.
